


Escape from the Woodscouts

by AceCosmos



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst Warning, David please, Everyone else is overprotective, Hurt/Comfort, Injuries (There will be a lot), It gets sadder as it goes on, Kidnapping, MORE LIKE MAJOR TORTURE AMIRITE, Max is pretty fucking traumatized, Max refuses help, Pikeman is done with everything, THE STAB WOUND WILL BE MENTIONED, The Woodscouts are Jerks, also gwen kicks ass, chapter 6 will hurt many, minor torture, no amount of bribes will stop max's pain, the woodscouts are dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCosmos/pseuds/AceCosmos
Summary: After returning to Camp Campbell, Nikki and Neil realize they've forgotten Max. They go to save him, but the aftermath is painful, for Max, at least. Takes place directly after Episode 3.





	1. Rescue

Neil shivered as he and Nikki arrived back at camp. “Finally,” he gasped. “I never want to go to the Flower Scouts camp ever again.” They trudged towards the tents, but were immediately stopped by David and Gwen, who were heading back to their cabin. 

David raised his eyebrows. “And where have you two been the entire day? We were worried sick!”

Nikki sighed, smiling. “Well, Max thought we’d found a way to escape via an “ex-Woodscouts” scout, but it turns out he was lying and he stabbed Max once he had figured it out, and me and Neil ended up out of the boat and at the Flower Scouts camp, and that was an adventure but now we’re back here!” She giggled. 

David lifted a finger to reply, but Gwen instead stepped forward. “And exactly where is Max?” she sternly asked. 

Neil and Nikki froze, looking at each other in guilt and worry. “We...don't know. Probably the Woodscout camp?” 

“THE WOODSCOUT CAMP?!” David gasped. “THOSE GUYS ARE THE MOST BRUTAL TROOP ON LAKE LILAC! Oh, dear, I hope they don't hurt him…” 

Gwen shook her head. “Well, if we’re going to save him, let's move!” 

David tipped his head. “How would we get there, anyway?” he spoke up. “We can’t exactly row there, and the outer walls’ security isn’t exactly a walk in the park to get through…”

Neil opened his mouth, but Nikki seemed to read his mind and spoke first. “Timothy!” she whistled, and a hawk swooped down and landed on her arm. She grinned.

The other three exchanged glances, before taking a deep breath. They all held onto Timothy's talons for dear life as they flew towards the bootcamp. 

-...-

Max struggled to move. He’d spent nearly an hour dangling by his legs in the ropes course. His vision had blurred, and he felt like he was going to vomit from the time spent upside-down. He tried getting up, but a voice cut through his actions.

“Ugh. He’s not completing the course completely.” Pikeman grunted from the end of the course. He groaned and rubbed his temple. “You know what, forget it. Forget the rope course. Petrol, just...just get him down from there and put him in one of the spare tents. He looks like he’s going to die right now, just throw him somewhere before he vomits all over the ropes.” Pikeman stomped off, and Petrol grabbed the nauseous Max and flung him over his shoulder, going to the center of camp and throwing Max into one of the vacant tents.

As night rose, Snake appeared at the tent. Silently, he grabbed Max and dragged him to what is only known as the “Punishment Pit”.

Max woke up, bruised and cut. “What the fuck?” he grunted, before he realized he was tied up upside-down again, but there was also duct tape covering his entire mouth. He felt heat radiating below him. Staring downward, he saw a pit of fire, along with what Max believed were spikes. Max then realized he was getting closer and closer to the flames. He turned his head to the three Woodscouts, who just shook their heads and walked away. Max wished he could scream.

-...-

 

As they landed, everyone let go of Timothy. Nikki whispered something to the hawk, which they squaked quietly and flew away. The four of them trudged stealthily throughout the camp, looking around. 

“There’s no point,” Neil whispered, shivering. “This camp is huge. We won’t be able to find Max anywhe-” 

David cut him off, looking around and sniffing the air. “Wait.” he whispered sternly. “Do I smell fire? And gasoline?”

The four shared the same terrified glance before sprinting towards the center of the Woodscouts camp.

 

They stopped when they were just behind a small cabin, and the horrid smell of flame and firewood was strongest. Gwen peeked around, before stepping back and pointing. “Look,” she whispered. “I-um-Max is there.” 

Everyone looked over to see Max, looking like he was about to pass out, his face flushed from blood rush and his facial expressions drooping. He was clearly beaten up, and tied upside-down. Flames flickered beneath him. 

Nikki whistled. Timothy arrived and grabbed her by the shirt. Neil swiped David’s Swiss Army Knife from his belt and followed Nikki. Gwen and David could do nothing but watch and stand guard as the two campers somehow cut Max’s ropes and grabbed him without getting caught.

As they landed next to the counselors and David took Max, sirens blared. They flew away before the Woodscouts could catch him.


	2. After the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their return to the camp wasn't all calm and pleasant. Gwen, Nikki, David, and Neil just wish the other campers could just mind their own damn business for once and not mention it to them.

David hadn't slept since they got Max back. Well, not that he really slept that much in the first place. But Max was in critical condition when they found him. It only got worse when David was checking for injuries later. Hell, there was an untreated stab wound in his back. Nikki had mentioned it earlier, but David thought Nikki was just over-exaggerating. 

 

Since then, he’d not left Max’s side. He just wanted to make sure. Eventually, Gwen told him to go deal with the campers, since she didn’t have the energy to deal with them. David regrettingly agreed. 

 

He tried to ignore the constant questions from the other campers (excluding Neil and Nikki) about Max. He tried his hardest to distract them with all of the activities he could think of. Despite this, he couldn’t get rid of the sickening feeling deep in his chest. He was filled with fear and worry- who knows what the Wood Scouts had done to Max. Gwen assured him that it was fine, that Max would be back to his old self in no time and that he shouldn’t get all worried, because it’s Max- David found it hard to take that advice, unfortunately. 

 

It had been about a week since they’d gotten Max back. 

 

Gwen was working way more than usual, as David assumed care of the still-unconscious Max whenever he had free time, and nobody was sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

 

Nikki and Neil had been acting...abnormally, strangely. 

 

They weren’t like themselves. They didn’t seem happy. Neil was way more anxious than usual, to say the least. Nikki was less jumpy and hyper, which is VERY concerning in David’s book. They didn’t have a fever, so that wasn’t the cause.

And then David realized.

 

They were acting differently because of Max.

 

They blamed themselves. For forgetting about Max, for not fighting back, for not going back to save him in the first place. What made the whole situation even worse were the constant questions they had received shortly after their return from the rescue. 

“What happened?!”

“Did you really see the Wood Scouts camp? What was it like?”

“Where were you two?”

“Where’s Max?”

 

They had tried their best to ignore it.

 

Gwen had to give all of the other campers a lecture after that.

 

David heaved out a sigh. He couldn’t deal with the tension and worry melded in everybody’s minds.

 

He opened the door to the counselor’s cabin…

 

And was greeted with Max staring right at him.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is awake. Things don't go as swimmingly as David would have hoped. Gwen gets roped into this, too.

David sucked in his breath as he stared at the boy who tiredly stared at him from the bed. He didn’t turn away as he slowly shut the door behind him.

“...Max?” he finally spoke up after minutes of silence, concern lacing his gentle tone. He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he awaited a response. Max didn’t respond verbally. He just quietly pointed at his hoodie, which was patched up and on the coat rack. He had a sharp yet dull look in his eyes.

“You...want your hoodie?” he asked, tipping his head in slight confusion. Max just rolls his eyes and nods. David stares at him in worry, before quietly making his way over to the coat rack. He carefully removed the coat and sat next to Max, handing it to him. 

Max slowly pulled it on, then, without saying anything or looking at David, pushed himself out of the bed, throwing on shoes and limping towards the door. David almost immediately stood up and rushed over to Max, grabbing him by the arm. Max winced. “Where do you think you’re going?” David asked more sternly. Max just pointed to the door. David shook his head. “No,” he calmly retorted. “You’re in no state to leave yet! You should have learned that during Health and Safety camp!” 

Max made an annoyed yet pained snarling noise and yanked his arm out of David’s grasp. The boy huffed and limped out the door. David groaned, rubbing his temple, before running out of the cabin. 

Before he went to search for Max, though, he first had to find Gwen. He found her, along with all of the campers (excluding Max, of course) doing arts and crafts in the mess hall. He made his way over to her and tapped her shoulder.

Gwen turned and blinked as she saw David’s worried expression. “What is it, David?” she mildly asked, occasionally averting her eyes to the kids to check to make sure nothing went wrong. 

David took a deep breath and replied, “Max-he woke up. Still seems injured and sore, and he isn’t speaking. I tried to stop him, but...he ran off.”

Gwen sighed. “What do you expect me to do about it?” she asked him. “We can’t both search.”

David stopped her from saying anything else. “I wanted you to look, actually.” he nervously whispered, shaking a bit. “I’m...pretty sure Max hates me right now.”

Gwen stifled a laugh. “When doesn’t he hate you?” She cleared her throat, regaining her dull personality. “Alright, I’ll look. Keep the campers here.” Both nodded, and Gwen ran out.

Gwen searched for hours and hours.

She began to see footsteps, but not only did some look like something being dragged, there was more than one pair...


	4. Footprints of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen follows Max. But, as she walks, things don't seem normal. She and the others realize how dire the situation is now. (Not again.)

Gwen rubbed her chin in thought and confusion. “Hm,” she mumbled. “Max was alone. Why is there two pairs of footsteps?” She knelt down, inspecting the trail of footsteps. Gwen noticed things that she hadn’t seen at first glance.

For one thing, the first pair of footsteps were large. Max’s feet were much smaller, so those...weren’t his footsteps. Which means...Gwen stepped back, her eyes still fixed on the footprints. Those drag marks, they weren’t Max dragging something, they were Max. Something had taken him. 

As she fished her walkie from her belt as she continued following the trail, she tried to piece together everything. Max takes a walk. He goes missing. There’s a trail of footprints. One pair clearly wasn’t Max, or any of the campers. Sure, the size of the footprint was almost as large as Nurf’s, but he wasn’t a viable suspect for this case, as he was in the mess hall with her and the rest of the campers when David alerted her of the problem at hand. So it definitely wasn’t a Camp Campbell camper or counselor, and it definitely was not Campbell; Campbell was most likely hiding out in Europe or somewhere like that. And besides, his feet are way larger than this. Gwen reached the top of a hill, noticing a path leading to a hidden dock to the lake. She continued to think. The Flower Scouts are too dainty and small-footed to have done this- plus, they wouldn’t want to get dirty. That left only one remaining option.

Gwen sharply turned and hastily made her way back to the camp. As she ran, she activated her walkie and growled into it: “I found Max. Get Neil and Nikki and meet me by the dock. Now.” She shoved it back into her belt and continued to run, skidding to a stop as she reached the dock. Just minutes after, three pairs of running feet echoing towards her told her that David, Neil, and Nikki arrived.

“What...is it, Gwen?” Neil huffed, clutching his chest as he stopped to catch his breath. “We were just doing crafts when David told Nikki and I to follow him. Why are we here?”

“Yeah! Why did you call us here?! You didn’t kill anyone, did you?” Nikki was cut off as Neil slapped a hand over her mouth. He promptly pulled away when Nikki looked ready to bite his hand.

David sucked in his breath in nervousness. How would he explain to them what happened to their best friend? He turned to Gwen. “Gwen, would you…?” Gwen nodded before he could finish his sentence and turned back to the two campers.

“Kids, we...found Max. Sort of.” she stated with an edge to her voice.

“What do you mean, ‘found him’? Wasn’t he in the counselor’s cabin-”

“-And wasn’t he asleep?! Out cold?!” Nikki spoke up, cutting off Neil.

David twiddled his thumbs. “No.” he said, suddenly serious. “Yes, he was asleep. He...woke up this morning. And he wasn’t himself. Well, yes, just as negative and cynical as always, but… he seemed more distant than usual.” He paused for a moment to catch his breath, then continued. “I tried to talk to him, but he just pulled on his sweatshirt and walked off. I asked Gwen to go see how he was doing…” He turned to his partner.

“...No fucking kidding, he took a walk. The footsteps went on for a while. And then...they stopped for a second. Then started again. I kept looking and following the footprints. I began to notice something suspicious about them. The footprints not only grew, but there were other marks, too. I realized that the ‘drag marks’ were, without a doubt, Max. In a way.” She stopped, noticing the three’s worried expressions- hell, she didn’t even inform David of the entire situation. She cleared her throat, continuing. “I thought for a while as I continued to follow it. It’s not anyone here- the footprints don’t add up, and nobody would have a reason to harm Max at all. It’s not those Flower Scouts or whatever, either. So. You three know where I’m going with this.” She looked up at the three of them.

“Not again…” Neil groaned, rubbing his temple. David had his hand over his mouth, and Nikki was in a state of shock. Just in case, Gwen pointed to the shadowy part of the lake, far in the distance.

“How will we get him back, Gwen? You know I’m not one to resort to violence, and we can’t just leave the other campers-” David was cut off as Gwen shushed him.

“I’ll go, then. Just me. And these two, I guess,” she said, gesturing to Neil and Nikki. “It might be easier, you’ll still be here to watch the other kids, too. Plus, I might be good bait- I know that Pikeman twerp has had his eyes set on me since 2014’s camporee.” She clenched her fists.

“I-okay.” David nodded, taking deep breaths. “Leave at night. So we don’t get hundreds of questions.” He received a look from Gwen, and added, “I’ll distract the campers.”

And thus, the four parted ways. The day went normal, as usual. As the sun set over the horizon, David met Gwen, Neil, and Nikki at the dock. All he did was whisper a “Stay safe”, and Timothy picked the three up in his talons and flew off.


	5. Into Enemy Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gwen, Neil, and Nikki travel into the Woodscouts camp, things don't go as smoothly as they'd hoped.
> 
> (A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this earlier!!! I'll try to make it up to you guys!! <3)

The three felt the wind rush through their hair as Timothy soared through the air towards the boot camp. None said a word, only faced ahead as they neared their destination. The storm beginning to roll in seemed to suit their current situation perfectly. As the camp came into view below them, the three looked at each other, exchanging silent nods, before holding on tight to the hawk as it dove down to the surface. 

After they’d landed, they brushed themselves off. Nikki was off to the side, whispering to Timothy: “Okay, boy, remember. When you see us exit the camp, fly back immediately. Only attack if it’s necessary.” The bird let out a quiet squak, before spreading its wings and flying into the distance. Nikki turned and walked back to her friend and her counselor, her face determined, yet fear was evident in her eyes.

“Alrighty,” Gwen started as she turned to her campers, “Here’s the plan. We’re going to sneak in from the back. I know where the extra uniforms are- Pikeman whispered it to me-” Lowering her voice, she muttered under her breath, “Perverted bastard.” Her voice went to normal as she continued to explain. “We’re going to go in, change into those uniforms, and sneak through the camp. They must be holding Max in the main building somewhere, most likely because they’d left him out in the open last time and we had been able to find him. Be quiet, okay? Just follow my lead. And Nikki? Fix your hair so they don’t figure you out.” 

They snuck along the back wall, not speaking a word. Luckily, their searchlights only had been activated inside the walls, so there wasn’t a chance of them being caught. Once they found an opening in the wall, they crawled through. Gwen looked around, then beckoned them to follow as they skirted the walls in eerie silence. Every now and then, they would hear orders being barked, hard, rough footsteps stomping past in a perfectly orderly manner. Gwen pushed open the door to the storage barrack, letting the two campers run in before taking a quick look behind her and going in, closing the door behind her. A dim light switched on above them.

“Whoa,” Neil gasped as they looked through the boxes. “They have every size in here! What the fuck were they prepared for?”

“Snake said something about bringing honor to the Woodscouts, I think?” Nikki said as she pulled out a uniform and headwear that fit her size. “I guess he wanted to recruit everyone on Lake Lilac.”

“I’m sure there’s a difference between ‘recruiting scouts’ and ‘kidnapping by violence’,” Gwen grumbled.

In a short matter of time, the three had gotten into proper scout garb, all of them wearing hats to hide their hair and identities. They scurried out of the barrack, sprinting to the inner walls. They found a gate leading to the inside of the walls, and while the two most likely newbie guards were not looking, they ran in.

Once inside, they hid in one of the storage closets and stopped to catch their breath. 

“Okay,” Neil gasped, slumping down to the ground. “What do we do now that we’re inside? This place is huge for a camp.”

Gwen just thumped over and pulled the anxious boy to his feet. “We’ll just listen for Max, of course. Try looking for clues, ask questions. We are not splitting up, and do not, under any circumstances, get caught.”

The three stopped their thoughts when a sickening, horrified screech echoed through the place. 

“AAAUGH!” it screamed. “STOP, STOP IT, PLEASE! I’LL BECOME A SCOUT, PLEASE PLEASE STOP-” There was a sickening noise, the faint sound of a thud, and the noises faded into the distance. Nikki turned to her counselor and her friend, her eyes wide with horror. 

“That-That was Max,” she whispered, her voice edged with fear. 

The three immediately bolted out, covering a great distance as they neared where the screams had sounded from. They were unfortunately stopped by a short, unattractive readhead.

“Well, hello, scouts,” Pikeman sneered as he walked closer. “What is your business inside the inner walls?” 

Gwen sighed, taking a deep breath and taking off her hat. “It’s...Gwendolyn. I decided to join this place. When I came here, though, these two scouts- they said their names were Nicholas and Neil- stopped me, and brought me here.”

“Why are you dressed as a scout?” Pikeman asked, a smirk growing on his face. 

“I...they said I should be dressed accordingly.”

Pikeman tapped his foot for a bit, before looking up with a ugly braced smile. “It is decided, then. Gwendolyn, come with me. Nicolas. Neil. Go to the main area. You found something I desired, you can help with our...pest issue.” 

“Gwen, what are you doing-” Nikki was cut off as Gwen gave her a glare, before she mouthed ‘go’ and the two campers and ran off, not looking back as they heard Pikeman begin some meaningless anecdote. 

Nikki and Neil slowed their footsteps as they reached the inner area. It seemed quiet, empty, and most likely where Max was. 

Neil felt something...soft and wet under his feet. He looked down at the object, and screamed.

It was Max’s sweatshirt, bloodied and ripped.


	6. As the Path Gets Darker, The Camp Becomes Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they get closer to finding Max, they make some startling discoveries. What did they do to Max? 
> 
> The Woodscouts are more ruthless then they'd ever imagined.

Nikki seemed to shake throughout her body when she caught sight of the thing that had scared Neil so suddenly. Both were too afraid to move; their eyes were fixated on the ground, at the bloodied blue- well, purple now, due to all of the blood- sweatshirt. They barely noticed the rough footsteps behind them, Gwen’s familiar voice behind them. 

 

“I,” she huffed, “I got away. Tricked Pikeman into believing I was getting him some ‘engagement gift’, then hit him across the head with his desk chair. He’s tied up in the closet-” she paused, noticing their horrified expressions. “Oh, hey, what’s wrong? You two look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

 

Nikki just kicked the bloodied sweatshirt towards the dark-skinned counselor, before clutching onto Neil’s arm and wiping her stained shoe on the ground. 

 

“Oh…” Gwen whispered, covering her mouth. Her expression morphed into a face of pure fury. “Oh my god.” She picked up Max’s sweatshirt, shoving it in a bag she’d stolen from Pikeman’s office. She turned to the two kids below her, her eyes dark and filled with so many different emotions. “Okay. Here’s the deal. Everyone’s distracted, as far as I know. It’s morning, they’re all out doing drills and training. I sent out a fake announcement that Petrol was ‘sick’ and that anyone who tries to visit him will turn out like the ‘pest’- that’s apparently what they’re calling Max now. We’re in the main building. We are so close. Are you guys ready?” 

 

Both campers nodded vigorously, clutching the bludgeons they had found lying around. They were stained with blood. Following distant noises, they snuck down the hallway. 

 

“Max…?” Neil whispered as they entered the next room. Looking around, it seemed as if it were some kind of bedroom. The door behind them began to close, so Gwen shoved a bed under it. Every other opening was barred up, with thick, rusty, silver steel poles. There wasn’t much to see in this room; the only notable things they’d found were Max’s shoes, and spatters of blood. 

 

Gwen grunted at the sight of one set of bars. She walked over, tugging at the bars. They shook. “Recently put in,” she grumbled. “Must’ve not wanted anyone following them. Hold this.” She handed her weapon, a thick metal baseball bat, to Nikki, and gripped two of the bars in her hands. The campers’ jaws dropped as Gwen tugged violently, making both bars pop from their hinges. Ignoring their shocked expressions, she beckoned them to follow her. Taking the bat, they ran down the pathway.

 

Skidding into the next room, Gwen immediately grabbed Neil and Nikki and held them in a corner. Two scouts were there, staring into the window. Petrol and Snake, Neil recalled. He’d heard Snake mention that name back on the boat. Neither seemed to notice that the three intruders were there. Without a word, they snuck to the stairway. 

 

As they reached the end of the stairway, they peeked their heads in, and couldn’t believe their eyes.

 

Max was there. 

 

At least they thought. 

 

Stuck on a chair.

 

A complete mess.

 

So much blood. 

 

Some scouts were littered around the room, holding weapons and syringes. Scientists, perhaps.

 

Nikki bit her hand. Neil turned away, feeling sick to his stomach. Gwen just gripped the bat. This is not going to end well.

 

David’s not going to be happy about this.


	7. Fight, Fight, and Max, That's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in distance of Max, they have one last obstacle. Fighting is their only option, and damn did they fight.
> 
>  
> 
> (I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS)

Max grunted, his vision still blurry. Were those scientist scouts finally leaving him the fuck alone? Thank god. He tried to see. A door was opening, he could see. There were people sneaking through the opening. Max tried to move, he really tried. He let out a pained string of curses when metal held his hands and feet down and his bones ached. Guess he just has to wait then. Hoo-fucking-ray.

\----

 

Gwen peeked her head out, sneaking into the experiment room (or, at least, she assumed it to be). Once she’d gotten to a corner in which she could hide, she beckoned to Neil and Nikki, who followed her lead, their eyes dark yet full of fear. Gwen knelt down next to the two campers.

 

“Alright,” she hissed. “This is our chance. Max is right there, but we’ll need a distraction. That’s where you two come in.”

 

Neil opened his mouth. “But David-”

 

“Fuck whatever ‘safety’ and ‘manners’ David taught you. We’re dealing with the Wood Scouts, not the fucking Church Camp or Flower Scouts where manners is the only form of respect. You two know how to fight, right?” When the two kids nodded- Neil nodding after a long bout of hesitation- she continued. “Alright. We may not have weapons, but they do. Hand-to-hand combat, first. When you have the opportunity, grab any weapon you can get your hands on. That’ll leave me time to grab Max and then we can get the fuck out of here. Capiche?” 

 

Neil and Nikki nodded, their eyes suddenly lit with a fire of determination. 

 

“Alright, let’s go!”

 

Nikki ran first, tackling a nearby scientist with ruffled hair and a knife to the ground. When they tried to fight back, she bit them and kicked the knife away. She moved on, screeching and making animal noises.

 

Neil was sweating so, so much. What the hell should he do? He’s never been a fighting type, more a “don’t piss me off or diss science you fuck” type. His vision darted around rapidly as yells echoed around him, before he noticed something in some of the scientists’ hands. Syringes. Neil leapt up, grabbing one of the ones that were on a metal table, before closing his eyes and jabbing it into the back of an incoming scientist. They let out a screech before collapsing. Neil grinned, gasping for breath. Maybe the syringes would work after all.

 


	8. Night/Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they're home. Hopefully, things will be normal. But, of course, things go awry, no matter how calm David tries to stay.

The first thing Gwen could see as they reached the dock was David. He was standing on the edge of the dock, his eyes darting around and his hands fidgeting and shaking. He gasped as he sighted them, but didn’t utter a word until the four had safely landed, the wooden dock creaking under their weight.

 

As they walked in silence to the counselor’s cabin, David turned to them, his eyes full of questions, but all that came out was “What happened?” Due to the time, and the overall energy level of the four he was questioning, all David got in response was a look from them, including Max. Without a word, Gwen, David, and Max made their way to the counselor’s cabin, while Nikki and Neil bid them farewell (as quiet as Nikki could manage, of course), sneakily making their way back to their camp. It was nearly 2 A.M. 

The door creaked softly as the two counselors walked into the cabin. While Gwen set a bickering Max on David’s bed, David rushed to the closet, pulling out a dusty and oversized first aid kit. He blew the dust off, and walked over. Gwen gave him a silent nod, grabbing a flashlight to go on night watch to make sure everything was well. After all that had happened, why wouldn’t they go on watch? Fortunately, they believed that it may be a while until they even dared to return. Camp Campbell made their lives hell that night. Gwen gave a soft chuckle, her and David nodding to each other before she left the cabin, shutting the door behind her. 

 

David turned his attention back to Max, who was curled up on the bed, hoarsely making snarky remarks about the quality of Camp Campbell’s health department. David suppressed a laugh. Even when Max had been put through what David imagines to be pain and torture, Max still found the energy to act up. David only smiled at him, opening up the first aid kit and getting to work. As he cleaned and bandaged Max, David was surprised to notice that Max didn’t bother to retaliate or fight back. But he made no move to question him. Once he was finished, he got Max an extra shirt. Max almost immediately heaved himself off of the bed and made his way towards the door. David turned around.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” he quietly asked, unflinching as Max turned to glare at it with icy green eyes. 

 

“Back to my tent, dumbass,” Max snorted. “Where else would I go? It’s not like you’ll let me escape this fucking nightmare of a camp, anyways.” David walked over to him. 

 

“First, language,” David began sternly, tapping his foot. “Second, you’re staying here. You’re in no condition to leave right now. We’ll see how you are tomorrow, and then we’ll decide what to do in the morning.

 

“But-”

 

“No ‘buts’. Now, go lie down, I’ll be patrolling with Gwen if you need anything.”

 

“Da-”

 

“Goodnight, Max.” 

 

David stood there, watching Max grumble and curse as he climbed back into the bed. He gave a final wave to Max before grabbing his flashlight and heading out to patrol. 

 

-...-

 

“Max, what happened to you?!” is the first thing David heard as he entered the mess hall the following morning. Confusing, since Max was supposed to be resting in the counselor’s cabin. He closed the door slowly as to not disrupt anything. He was the only counselor inside the mess hall at the time; Gwen was most likely asleep, and the Quartermaster was MIA. David walked over to see every other camper crowded around one of the tables. Neil and Nikki sat on opposite sides of Max, nervously eating and shooing off the constant invading questions of their fellow campers. Max, on the other hand, was picking at his food, his focus on the table. David tipped his head in confusion and worry as he headed over. Not only was Max not resting, but he was worried the other campers had figured out their escapade. Thankfully, that was unlikely. 

 

“Max, what are you doing out of bed?” David asked him as he pushed through the throng. Max just rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing his tray away. 

 

“Come on, guys,” he said in annoyance, nodding to Neil and Nikki. “Let’s go find something fun to do.” The three got up and out of the mess hall before any further questions were asked, or David could stop them. David sighed. He considered just staying with his other campers when he heard Neil scream in fear outside. They all ran out to see the Woodscouts, bedraggled and angry. Not only that, but the Flower Scouts were close behind. 

 

Well, shit. 


	9. Choices to Make & Places to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp is in turmoil as the arrival of the other scouts throws them into fights. 
> 
> Max, on the other hand, makes a choice. 
> 
> But does he regret it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place wherever the hell you want at this point. Season 1, DEFINITELY.

An uncomfortable silence filled the clearing in front of the Mess Hall. Three completely separate groups stood there, only adding on to the apprehension in the air. In a surprising turn of events, Max limped forwards, his eyes lit with the familiar aggravation and darkness that the people at Camp Campbell had grown used to in the time he’d been there. 

 

“Okay,” he grunted, his voice tired and hoarse. “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here? We already have beaten you self-righteous scout assholes multiple times.” Max disregarded any looks towards the injuries littered all over his visible skin. 

  
Neil joined Max at his side, hesitating before gripping Max’s hand tightly in his own. “Yeah. Do you have any idea how early it is? I’m surprised Tabii and Pikeman aren’t in their own tents drooling over their ‘unrequited crush’ body pillows.” Max held back a snort as he took note of how offended the two aforementioned people had become upon hearing Neil’s comment. 

 

Pikeman simply rolled his eyes at their taunts. “Why, to get  _ revenge _ , of course,” he said, straining to make himself sound as strong as he could muster. “Not only did you ransack our camp, you stole our newest recruit.” He jabbed a lanky finger at Max. “The Flower Scouts are here with us because—“

 

Sasha cut the troop leader off, striding forwards. “Can it,  _ incel _ ,” she snapped, using a word she’d overheard Miss Priss using. “ _ Any _ ways. We also wanted revenge on Camp Campbell, for  _ tricking  _ us. Plus, ugh, that Billy kid is paying us.”

 

“It’s  _ Snake. _ ” 

 

Sasha ignored him, continuing to speak. “So. What will it be? Give us what we want, and we’ll leave you alone.” 

 

Gwen stomped out of the Mess Hall, having overheard the conversation. “Alright, you pint-sized  _ twits _ , what the hell do you want? Will you can it for once?” 

 

Erin, this time, stepped forwards to represent her troop. “We, Flower Scouts troop #789, want  **one** thing from you Camp Campbell freaks.”

 

“...And that is?” 

 

“ _ Publicity _ .” 

 

Nikki made a snorting noise upon hearing the request, clutching her chest as she laughed. “Hah— _ Publicity? _ What’d you need that for?” 

 

“If you must know—“

 

“Shut  _ up,  _ Tabii.” Sasha snapped, before walking up to Nikki. “If you must know, Nikki, we haven’t been, ah, getting as much support as we used to. If that Cameron dude of yours helped us out, we might have a better chance against team Zitface.” 

 

That, apparently, was Pikeman’s turn to speak. “And  _ we  _ want a recruit.”

 

Nurf sighed. “I  _ suppose _ , as Camp Campbell’s  _ strongest _ camper, I will step up—“ 

 

Petrol slapped a hand over Nurf’s mouth, nodding to his cohorts. 

 

“We want  _ Maxwell _ ,” Snake hissed.

 

Neil and Nikki’s grip on their friend tightened. “What the  _ fuck?! _ ” Neil growled, glaring daggers at the scouts. “No deal! You’ve put Max through hell, why should we hand him to you?!” 

 

“The answer is simple, young Neil,” Pikeman responded with an unusual air of confidence. “If you give the two troops what they want, we will all stop bothering you. No more raids, no more schemes—“

 

“No more of…” Erin said whilst jabbing a finger at Tabii. Neil began to sweat profusely at his cowardly indecisiveness. The clearing broke out into vicious argument, with Gwen and Pikeman neck-and-neck, Nikki and Neil throwing curses at Tabii, and so on. David was attempting to be the peacemaker in the situation, but it seemed that not even his cheerful (yet sometimes strict) demeanor could stop this battle.  

 

The fighting silenced suddenly when a voice cut through the screaming, the source shoddily pushing his way through the throng. 

 

“Alright, Alright, Shut the  _ fuck  _ up for two goddamned seconds,” Max snapped, pointing at everyone. The campers gulped, with panic and worry evident on the faces of David and hell, even  _ Gwen.  _ “I’ll go with the fucking Woodscouts or whatever, and you guys can help the Flower Scouts with whatever the hell they need so they’ll stop terrorizing all of us for  _ once _ . Okay?! I’m going to go pack.” Nobody said a word, too paralyzed in shock as Max limped his way over to the tent grounds, Petrol following suit. 

 

Once the two left, the clearing broke out into argument once more. 

 

-...-

 

Max let out a hoarse sigh as he began to shove things into a bag. His few clothes, Mr. Honeynuts, a flashlight, his lighter, and whatever else he decided to bring. He grumbled, running a hand through his fluffy hair as he zipped up the bag.  _ God, what am I doing? _ He absentmindedly thought as he heaved the bag onto his back. He heard a grunt, turning to see Petrol, simply waiting in formal silence for Max to finish. Max rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, I get the hint. Let’s just  _ go _ .” He waved goodbye to the camp when Petrol was not looking, and followed the much bigger kid out. 

 

The clearing was just as loud as they’d left it when the two arrived. Max begrudgingly went to stand by Pikeman, and Erin and Tabii let out sighs of relief, walking towards the boats. It was likely that Sasha would be staying to sort out the advertisements and publicizing. Max’s friends and fellow campers turned towards him in shock. 

 

“Max,” Nikki yelled, her voice shockingly cracking, “Don’t go! Neil says that they’re gonna  _ kill _ you!” 

 

“I did  _ not _ say that,” Neil snapped, though his voice softened a bit when he directed his words back to Max. “Please. If-If you’re gonna….gonna do this, stay safe. Find a way to win like you always do. O-Okay?” 

 

Max gave a lazy thumbs-up, his direction shifted by the counselors. Of  _ course. _

 

“Max, you little shit, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Gwen gasped, her fists clenched as she glared, albeit in worry and fear rather than hatred, at the camper. 

 

“What is ~right~,  _ Gwen, _ ” Max snarked, nearly getting cut off by the common worried yells of David. 

 

“M-Max! Why—ah—What do you want us to do?!” David cried, clearly conflicted and confused. 

 

“Figure something out, Camp Man,” Max replied drily, turning and walking to the boats. Pikeman did finger guns to Gwen, who flipped him off, before gripping Max’s shoulder and walking off. Petrol and Snake followed, and the troops (and Max) disappeared across the lake. 

 

Sasha turned. “Now, time to talk  _ business _ .”

 

-...-

 

Max almost  _ immediately _ felt on edge once back on Woodscouts soil. Pikeman stuck his chin up, guiding Max along while Petrol and Snake returned to their posts, wherever those may be. Max expected to be thrown into a tent and left there to regain his bearings, but another scout took Max’s bag from him while Pikeman brought Max into a huge building, steel and cold. Max felt sick upon seeing it. This wasn’t where he was last time, so why did it feel so...bad? Wanting to keep his stoic composure, Max stood straight, shoving his bandaid-covered hands into his hoodie pockets as Pikeman brought him in, the door slamming closed behind him. 

 

Max blinked in surprise as a t-shirt and sweatpants was thrown his direction. Pikeman had his back to the boy, surveying the room and nodding as two taller scouts with clipboards strode over. “Maxwell,” Pikeman grunted, the personality in his voice gone, “Change into those garments. Your training begins in 0100 hours.  _ Go. _ ” 

 

Max felt smaller. But this was his choice. 

 

He turned, walking towards the locker rooms. 

 

And thus would begin Max’s summer of hell. 

 

Max winced as he pulled on the sweatpants. He didn’t like how they could see so much of his skin in this getup. He couldn’t believe he was saying this, but he  _ wanted _ to go back to Camp Campbell. 

  
“ **_Maxwell!_ ** ” Pikeman snapped as Max trudged out, “Hurry  _ up! _ It’s time to make a  _ true  _ Woodscout out of you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am SO sorry that this took me over a year to complete! I made sure to make this chapter longer, and will try to make more chapters after the school year starts! 
> 
> I love you all, thank you so much for supporting me for the past 2 years! <3
> 
> -Ray


End file.
